Mesure désespérée
by Real or not
Summary: UA "si quelque chose ou quelqu'un se met en travers de ta route, brise le". Slash Turpin/Todd.


Salut à tous !!!

Voici un nouveau slash Turpin/Todd (je crois que je ne saurais jamais écrire que ça sur ce film).

C'est encore de la guimauve je l'admet T-T mais le prochain one shot sur ce thème « Dance with the Devil » (en cours et presque terminé) sera totalement différent ça c'est promis.

Enfin j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même un peu.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Mesure désespérée**

* * *

Tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil confortable de sa bibliothèque, le juge Turpin lisait le nouveau roman dont il venait tout juste de faire l'acquisition. La lecture l'avait toujours passionné et il avait toujours pu s'adonner à ce loisir de part sa naissance aisée, dévorant tous les livres qui atterrissaient entre ses mains. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, le juge fixait une page sans vraiment la voir, l'esprit occupé par quelque chose, ou plutôt « quelqu'un ».

Cette personne se manifesta en frappant à la porte et le maître de maison se hâta d'aller lui ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, barbier de profession, du nom de Benjamin Barker. Celui-ci sourit à son hôte et, lorsque la porte fut fermée, s'empressa de saisir ses lèvres des siennes.

**flash back**

Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés par hasard il y a quatre ans. Turpin s'était, contrairement à son habitude, installé, toute l'après midi, sur un banc dans le parc durant une chaude journée d'été pour étudier son manuel sur la constitution. Quand il se leva afin de rentrer chez lui, il percuta un jeune homme, le faisant trébucher et rattrapa de justesse la boîte qui avait échappé aux mains de ce dernier.

-Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir percuté Mr., dit Benjamin plus que confus

-Je vous en prie, ce n'est pas grave, répondit Turpin, après tout je n'ai pas fait attention moi non plus.

-Et merci beaucoup d'avoir rattrapé ma boîte de rasoirs, elle est très précieuse.

-Rasoirs ?

-Oui, je suis barbier, dit le jeune homme en souriant d'une manière plus qu'adorable. J'ai succédé à mon père et il m'a fait cadeau des siens. Passez donc à mon salon de Fleet Street si l'envie vous prend.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme partit, laissant Turpin pantois. Il aimait la beauté, mais jusqu'à présent cela s'était limité à des livres, des tableaux et des sculptures. Jamais il ne fut attiré vers les autres, qu'ils soient femmes ou hommes. Mais ici c'était différent, Benjamin Barker venait littéralement de l'envoûter.

**fin du flash back**

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du juge, toujours perdus dans un baiser passionné. Une fois déchaussés, Turpin déshabilla son amant avec des gestes assurés sans que celui-ci ne proteste, bien au contraire car il se frottait avec vigueur contre le tissu riche et soyeux de ses vêtements. L'incessante friction avait fini par les hisser au point de non retour et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit.

Benjamin entreprit de défaire son amant de sa chemise ainsi que dégrafer son pantalon pour prendre à pleines mains l'excitation du juge. Celui-ci se mit à respirer par saccades sous l'effet du plaisir procuré par les mains du plus jeune. Sentant que si il se laissait faire plus longtemps il ne saurait plus se retenir, il agrippa les poignets de Barker et les bloqua au dessus de sa tête pour pouvoir à son tour jouer avec son amant. Turpin titilla les petits grains de chair jusqu'à les rendre aussi dur que la partie basse de son anatomie, descendit au nombril et y glissa la langue dans une caresse légère évoquant l'acte sexuel, ce qui eu pour effet d'exciter encore d'un cran le jeune barbier.

Enfin le juge arriva au niveau de la virilité douloureusement dressée de Benjamin, la torture pouvait commencer. Il laissa couler un filet de salive sur la hampe pour accroître les sensations lorsqu'il soufflait dessus. Cela provoqua une décharge dans la colonne vertébrale de la « victime » qui s'arqua et se tortilla le plus possible, réclamant un autre type de supplice mais tout aussi délicieux, alors qu'elle passait des gémissements à des cris de plus en plus haut perchés tout en s'accrochant si fort aux draps qu'ils risquaient de se déchirer.

-Je t'en prie, souffla difficilement Barker, arrête de me torturer.

Le juge accéda à la requête du jeune homme et commença par suçoter doucement le gland pourpre, avec alternation de coups de langue, comme s'il s'agissait de la friandise la plus rare au monde. Décidant de passer au niveau supérieur, Turpin englouti la hampe jusqu'à la garde, rendant ainsi l'autre incapable de penser correctement, perdu dans son univers de plaisir. Il profita de cet abandon pour glisser tour à tour trois doigts dans l'intimité de Barker qui, dans son état, avait écarté ses jambes au maximum, facilitant ainsi l'accès à son « bourreau ». Bourreau qui étira et prépara au mieux son amant pour ne pas le blesser dans quelques instants.

Turpin stoppa sa douce torture, provoquant un cri frustré chez le plus jeune tandis qu'il retirait également ses doigts de l'intimité fragile. Mais Benjamin fut contenté dans l'instant qui suivi, car le juge guida sa hampe vers le petit orifice prêt à l'accueillir. Il en força délicatement l'entrée et s'enfonça d'une poussée jusqu'au fond de l'antre chaude et humide. Barker poussa des petits gémissements de douleur qui laissèrent vite la place à des expressions de pur plaisir sous les soins attentifs de son amant. Lorsqu'il bougea des hanches, le juge accéléra ses mouvements, de plus en plus vite tandis qu'il glissait une main coquine à l'entrejambe de son amant afin de lui prodiguer des sensations doubles avec les coups répétés contre sa prostate.

Ils atteignirent la jouissance après plusieurs minutes de ce type de traitement, les laissant le souffle court, effondrés l'un sur l'autre totalement épuisés. Le jeune barbier s'endormi presque aussitôt et n'entendit pas Turpin lui murmurer :

-Je t'aime tellement Benjamin Barker.

Et il sombra à son tour dans un délicieux sommeil.

**flash back**

Cela faisait quelques temps que Turpin fréquentait le jeune barbier. Et plus ils passaient du temps ensemble et plus le jeune juge, désormais, s'attachait à lui. Il en était tombé amoureux. Bien que ce sentiment lui procure de la joie, il lui prodiguait néanmoins une certaine honte. Son éducation stricte n'avait cessé de lui répéter ce « crime » qu'est la sodomie aux yeux de Dieu.

Seulement, Turpin réfléchissait : était-ce mal d'aimer une personne, quelle qu'elle soit. Il était sûr d'aimer Benjamin, même si ce dernier avait été femme. Son cœur l'avait simplement choisi, voilà tout. Le juge cessa donc de se poser des questions sur le bien et le mal à longueur de journée et de profiter du temps présent en compagnie du barbier.

Après deux ans d'amitié, Turpin eu enfin le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à l'élu de son cœur, alors qu'ils déambulaient dans les rues peu fréquentées en raison de l'heure tardive.

-Benjamin, commença le juge, je voudrais vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante.

-Quelle est-elle ? répondit Barker, curieux d'en savoir plus.

-Attendez ! (sa voix était quelque peu tremblante) Avant tout, je vous demande de ne pas prendre peur à ce que je vais vous dire. Et je vous en prie, ne me refusez pas votre amitié par la suite.

-Je vous le jure mon ami. Mais est-ce si grave pour que vous soyez agité de la sorte ?

-Ca pourrait l'être en effet. Je suis amoureux.

-Mes félicitations !, s'exclama automatiquement le barbier un peu surpris de cette déclaration, une douleur étrange lui comprimant la poitrine.

-Vous ne savez pas encore de qui il s'agit.

-Et bien dites le moi !

-J'aime un homme.

-Oh, fut la seule chose que Barker fut capable de sortir. Y aurait-il encore un espoir ?

-Mon ami, je vous en prie, ne soyez pas dégoûté de moi suite au nom que je vais vous révéler, pria Turpin au prise avec le plus grand stress de son existence.

-Je vous en fait la promesse, promit le barbier un peu confus.

-C'est vous que j'aime, Benjamin Barker.

A cette révélation, le jeune barbier s'arrêta comme si il avait été frappé par la foudre. Turpin se retourna vers lui, l'anxiété et la terreur se lisant sur ses traits, fait rare pour quelqu'un aussi froid et maître de lui en toutes circonstances.

-Vous m'aimez, moi ?

Un sourire de pur bonheur peignit les traits de Benjamin et il ne pu se retenir de se blottir dans les bras du juge.

-Oh mon ami, je vous aime également.

Turpin, fou de joie que ses sentiments soient réciproques, serra très fort son, désormais, amant, dans ses bras et enfoui son visage dans sa chevelure, respirant le doux parfum qui s'en dégageait.

**fin du flash back**

C'est ainsi que la relation entre nos deux protagonistes se fit plus intime. Une fois leur travail terminé, ou lorsqu'ils avaient du temps libre, ils l'employaient à se voir en toute discrétion. Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés (surtout en Angleterre à cette époque). Mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un malheur.

Le père de Benjamin voulait marier son fils unique. Ce fils ne voulait pas causer du chagrin à son parent et obéi à sa volonté. Il se maria avec une jeune femme nommée Lucy, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il arrêta de voir son amant. Amant qui était fort jaloux et possessif. Ils leur arrivaient de souvent se disputer sur le mariage du barbier. Qu'est-ce que ce fut lorsque ce dernier annonça au juge que Lucy était enceinte.

Benjamin avait toujours voulu un enfant et il est vrai que ce n'était pas en s'engageant dans une relation homosexuelle qu'il allait réaliser son souhait. Turpin avait beaucoup souffert en silence de ne pas avoir pu le combler sur ce plan. Il haïssait de plus en plus cette femme contre qui il ne pouvait rivaliser. Et bien que Benjamin continue de le voir comme avant, il avait extrêmement peur de le perdre à chaque instant, surtout maintenant que sa famille s'agrandissait.

C'est alors que lui vint une idée.

oOo

Barker, Lucy et la petite Johanna, âgée aujourd'hui d'un an, se baladaient au marché aux fleurs. Ils ne savaient pas que le juge les observait, prêt à mettre en oeuvre sa terrible machination.

Sans explication, la police arrêta Lucy. Benjamin était sur le point de s'effondrer, sa petite fille maintenant dans ses bras, mais son amant fut là pour le soutenir. La petite Johanna commença à pleurer, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas en entendant les cris désespérés de sa mère. Voyant que Barker ne réagissait pas, encore sous le choc, Turpin prit la petite fille dans ses bras et la berça afin de faire tarir ses pleurs.

Le barbier espérait voir sa femme sortir de prison car il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une erreur. Malheureusement il n'en fut rien. Une lettre anonyme dénonçait Lucy pour pratique de sorcellerie. Les tribunaux se sont empressés de régler cette affaire et condamner l'accusée à mort.

Lucy Barker fut pendue après trois jours de détention.

**ooo 15 ans plus tard ooo**

Le temps a repris son court depuis cette tragédie.

Le barbier ferma son salon de Fleet Street pour s'installer non loin de sa nouvelle demeure. Oui, depuis qu'il fut veuf, Benjamin Barker s'installa avec son amant bien qu'officiellement il occupe l'étage au dessus de son salon avec sa fille.

Turpin avait énormément participé à l'éducation de Johanna, de manière ludique sans pour autant manquer de sévérité lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Bien qu'il soit d'apparence froide, elle aimait beaucoup son deuxième père. Il y avait un jeu entre eux : celui de l'appeler « père » à la maison et « mon oncle » au dehors pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons dans le voisinage. Le juge avait particulièrement veillé au développement de sa culture et de son esprit critique afin qu'elle se choisisse le meilleur mari possible et de ne pas souffrir d'un mauvais choix par manque de jugement. Du haut de ses seize ans, Johanna était une femme du monde des plus raffinées et généreuses.

Rien dans leur foyer n'entachait leur bonheur, même si Benjamin restait marqué par la mort de son épouse. Il l'avait aimée comme il aimait son amant encore aujourd'hui mais ne laissait rien paraître, ne voulant pas inquiéter ou blesser les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.

Le temps passe et ils changent sous le poids des années. Turpin est marqué par l'âge, Barker s'assombrit et Johanna s'illumine. Ses deux pères avaient d'ailleurs jugés qu'il était maintenant bon pour elle de se marier.

Pendant quelques jours ils lui présentèrent différents partis qu'ils estimaient excellents mais elle n'était forcée en rien, contrairement aux autres jeunes filles de bonne société. Turpin était plus conservateur que le barbier de part son éducation rigide mais la présence de son amant avait su élargir ses horizons puisque lui-même n'était pas noble. Quel que soit le choix de leur fille, ils l'accepteraient.

Johanna ne trouvait aucun de ces jeunes hommes à son goût, trop impertinents à se croire plus intelligents rien que parce qu'ils étaient des mâles. Mais un jour, un jeune garçon, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, avait capté son attention alors qu'elle se promenait dans le parc en compagnie de ses pères. Il s'agissait d'un jeune matelot fraîchement débarqué à Londres, d'aspect un peu négligé, la mine éclairée et les yeux chargés d'émerveillement à la découverte de cette métropole mais aussi par tout ce qu'il avait eu la chance de voir lors de ses nombreuses expéditions.

Celui-ci avait également remarqué cette belle jeune fille rayonnante. Leurs yeux s'étaient croisés pour déclancher un véritable coup de foudre. Il n'eut l'occasion de lui adresser la parole car elle quittait le parc mais vit son lieu de résidence. Le marin resterait dans les environs et avec de la chance il pourrait revoir cet ange aux cheveux d'or.

oOo

Plusieurs jours passaient où ils s'observaient du coin de l'œil, les deux pères l'avaient, bien entendu, compris. Si bien qu'ils se décidèrent de parler de ce jeune homme à leur fille.

-Ma chérie, commença le barbier, nous avons remarqué le regard que tu portais à un certain jeune homme qui se trouve toujours au parc lors de nos sorties.

La jeune fille se senti un peu gênée de constater qu'elle n'avait pas été discrète et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte coquelicot.

-Ne t'en fait pas Johanna, continua Turpin. C'est de ton âge après tout. Avec ton père nous avons parlé à ce jeune homme et il semblerait que tu ais eu une bonne intuition.

-V… vous trouvez ? Et bien j'admets qu'il me plaît beaucoup.

-Nous l'avons remarqué, repris Benjamin. C'est pour cela que nous l'avons invité à prendre le thé cet après midi. Vous pourriez ainsi faire plus ample connaissance.

-Vraiment ?

-Puisqu'on te le dit !

oOo

Lors de ce fameux thé, Turpin et Barker furent aussi attentifs que deux fauves en train de chasser une proie. Il s'agissait de l'avenir de leur petite fille après tout. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils côtoyaient Anthony, ils l'appréciaient de plus en plus.

Un jour ils lui accordèrent la main de Johanna.

oOo

Le temps passe tellement vite lorsqu'on est heureux. Pour cette famille, c'était le cas. Mais une ombre planait sur leur foyer.

Le jour « anniversaire » de la mort de Lucy Barker arriva, comme chaque année, plongeant Benjamin dans un profond état de tristesse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle bien qu'il soit heureux dans cette maison.

Comme tous les ans, il déambulait dans les rues de Londres. Toujours, le barbier avait évité Fleet Street, mais cette fois il ne pu résister à la tentation de revoir son ancien quartier, ce qu'était devenu sa maison.

Maintenant une boutique de tourte remplaçait son ancienne échoppe. Il y entra, par curiosité.

Mrs. Lovett le força à s'assoire. Les clients ne se pressaient pas vraiment à ses portes et elle était contente de voir quelqu'un rentrer dans son magasin.

-Vous venez pour une tourte je suppose. Tenez, elle vient de sortir du four, clama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué en lui amenant une assiette.

-N'y avait-t-il pas un barbier ici à une époque ? demanda Benjamin.

-Oh oui, il y a longtemps, mais un drame a touché ce pauvre homme. Sa femme a été arrêtée pour sorcellerie. Du moins c'est la version officielle.

-Et vous y croyez ?

-Non.

La voix de Mrs. Lovett se fit plus basse et sombre au souvenir de cette tragédie.

-Racontez-moi, pria Barker.

-Ce barbier est le meilleur de Londres mais depuis la mort de sa femme il est parti de ce quartier. C'était sans doute trop dur pour lui de rester.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi sa femme a-t-elle été arrêtée ?

-Il avait un amant, révéla-t-elle en s'asseyant à sa table. Oh bien sûr vous allez croire que je suis folle mais j'ai un don pour observer. Son amant, c'est le juge Turpin et cet homme n'est pas des plus tendre lorsque l'on s'oppose à lui. Il a accusé Lucy Barker de sorcellerie afin d'avoir son mari pour lui tout seul.

-Comment osez-vous parler ainsi de cet homme ?! s'emporta-t-il à cette odieuse accusation.

-J'ai l'habitude que l'on s'emporte après moi pour ce que je dis mais je sais que c'est vrai et ça me suffit.

-Que voulez-vous dire par « je sais » ?

-Ah, ça Monsieur, dit-elle avec un petit sourire triomphant, c'est parce que j'ai vu Turpin se déclarer à Barker il y a bien plus de quinze ans, alors que je rentrais chez moi. J'ai vu le barbier lui sauter dans les bras et croyez moi ou non mais je suis certaine qu'ils sont encore amants à l'heure actuelle.

-Mais jamais le juge Turpin n'aurait été capable d'une telle cruauté !! Accuser une innocente !!

-Cet homme obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Il voulait Barker et il a éliminé le caillou de sa botte.

-Ce n'est qu'un odieux mensonge !!, s'obstina le barbier.

-Croyez ce que vous voulez, dit Mrs. Lovett en retournant à son fourneau.

oOo

Benjamin se dépêcha de rentrer chez Turpin, claquant la porte à son arrivée et fondit telle une tornade dans la bibliothèque, où son amant lisait, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil tandis que Johanna et son fiancé se baladaient dans le parc. Il se rua dans ses bras, faisant tomber le livre de son amant à terre.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda le juge en voyant la mine affreuse de l'autre tandis qu'il passait une main dans la douce chevelure noire.

Comme Barker ne bougea, ni ne parla, Turpin l'agrippa aux épaules tout en se redressant et le secoua de toutes ses forces, l'appellant durement par son nom, pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

-Dites moi que c'est faux, murmura le plus jeune.

-Quoi ? demanda le juge, complètement perdu.

-Dites moi que c'est faux, répéta Barker un peu plus fort.

-Qu'est-ce qui est faux ? Mon cher, vous m'inquiétez. Asseyez v…

-REPONDEZ MOI !!!!!

-Posez votre question plus clairement alors !! s'emporta le juge, lassé de son attitude.

-Avez-vous tué Lucy ? demanda le barbier la voix brisée par les sanglots.

-Pardon ?

-Avez-vous envoyé cette lettre anonyme pour vous débarrasser d'elle ?

-Qui vous a dit ça ?! (la voix du juge était tremblante).

-Là n'est pas la question. Répondez !!

Depuis ce fameux jour, Turpin redoutait que Benjamin n'apprenne ce qu'il avait fait. Il priait tous les jours, demandant pardon pour son crime que la jalousie avait provoqué et que son amant reste dans l'ignorance. Mais l'heure des révélations était venue et le juge ne pouvait se résoudre à lui mentir plus longtemps.

-Oui, souffla Turpin.

-Mais pourquoi ??

Les larmes commençaient à couler des yeux de Benjamin et le juge, qui ne pleurait jamais, faisait appel à tout son être pour retenir les siennes.

-Je… Je craignais de vous perdre pour toujours. Cette femme pouvait vous donner ce que moi je ne pouvais vous offrir. J'avais tellement peur de ne jamais vous revoir.

Le ton de Turpin semblait hystérique et venir du fond du cœur.

-Mais jamais je ne v…, voulu répondre le barbier mais l'autre l'interrompit.

-Ne mentez pas !!! J'ai bien vu comment vous la regardiez !! Vous l'aimiez et je ne pouvais supporter ça !!!

Benjamin n'en revenait pas. Il avait eu tellement confiance en son amant qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il soit cet être cruel et perfide que cette Mrs. Lovett lui avait décrit. La colère, la tristesse, toutes ces émotions se mélangeaient, rendant Barker complètement aveugle de vengeance. Cette fois les rôles s'inversaient. Turpin était l'accusé et il devrait se soumettre à son jugement.

Benjamin, qui avait toujours un rasoir sur lui, fondit sur le juge aussi rapide que l'éclair. Tout alla très vite. Le barbier embrassa son amant et durant ce dernier baiser il passa son rasoir avec force au travers la gorge de l'autre, la lui tranchant net.

Turpin s'effondra au sol, encore conscient et en proie aux convultions, le visage levé vers son amant, qui le regardait mourir lentement. Difficilement, le juge essayait de murmurer quelque chose, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Pard…

Sur ce mot qui resterait à jamais en suspend, le juge Turpin, baignant dans son sang, ferma les yeux pour ne jamais les rouvrir.

oOo

Benjamin restait là sans bouger, le regard perdu sur le corps sans vie de l'homme de loi. Dans un premier temps, il se senti satisfait d'avoir fait justice lui-même mais après quelques minutes il commençait à prendre réellement conscience de son acte.

Soudainement il se laissa tomber au sol et s'accrocha au cadavre de toutes ses forces, alors qu'il hurlait comme jamais il n'avait hurlé. Il avait tué quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui. Il ne se le pardonnerai jamais. Fou de désespoir, le barbier implorait Dieu de revenir en arrière mais rien ne se passa. Il devait assumer son geste.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette position, sans bouger. Une heure ou deux, sûrement. Johanna et Anthony allaient bientôt rentrer en raison de l'heure tardive.

**XXX ans plus tard**

Barker était assis tranquillement dans une chaise, sur la terrasse d'un cottage situé près de Londres. Il se remémorait se fameux jour où il avait volé la vie de Turpin.

Anthony et Johanna l'avaient trouvé prostré sur le cadavre du juge. De suite ils appelèrent la police pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Mais le barbier avait été incapable de parler, restant obstinément muet. Les autorités ont donc conclu qu'il avait trouvé le corps et que l'assassin était toujours en fuite.

Depuis il vivait avec sa fille et son gendre. Jamais il ne leur dit la vérité. Il était vieux désormais et vivait en silence avec le poids du remord.

Benjamin se leva et parti en direction du cimetière où gisait son ancien amant. Il tenait à lui rendre hommage, lui apporter des fleurs, n'ayant jamais pu le faire pour Lucy. Devant la tombe il murmurait toujours les mêmes mots :

-J'espère bientôt vous retrouver… Mon amour.

Il se détourna de la pierre tombale. L'heure du dîner allait sonner sous peu.

* * *

C'est fini ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu.

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une p'tite review ?

Biz


End file.
